November 1je
by MargieM
Summary: A Halloween! című sztorim folytatása. A kedves kartonkutyának ajánlanám, bár egyúton figyelmeztetem is: ilyenkor, mindig sikerül elcsesznem az eredeti sztori hangulatát! Azért, ha elég bátor, nyugodtan elolvashatja.


**Kartonkutya, nagyon rosszat kívántál. Ha egyszer felrakok egy sztorit, az általában azt jelenti, hogy a folytatással elrontanám. Szerintem ezt most sikerült is, senkinek ajánlom.**

Másnap reggel Castle azt hitte, a saját ágyában van. Ám amikor egy pillanatra kinyitotta a szemét, észrevette, hogy az nem az ő ágyneműje. Így hát újra kinyitotta a szemét. Egy idegen szobában volt, egy idegen ágyban. Éppen fel akart állni, amikor meglátott valamit. Egy fotót az éjjeliszekrényen. Egy nő, egy féri és…

Kate Beckett!

Nem emlékezett mi történt miután a lány követte az előszobába. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán tudni akarja-e. Vajon mennyi az idő? Körülnézett. Nem látott órát a szobában. Lassan felállt. Megpróbálta megkeresni a ruháit, mivel teljesen meztelen volt. Az inge a padlón hevert, a nadrágját és boxerét viszont sehol sem találta. Kinézett a nappaliba, és ott hamar megtalálta a hiányzó nadrágot. De a boxer még mindig sehol…

Visszaballagott a hálószobába, és akkor meglátta. A szoba egyik sarkában egy középmagas fácska állt, Castle-nek fogalma sem volt milyen fa lehet, de ez semmit nem változtatott a tényen, hogy úgy festett, mint egy alsóneművel díszített karácsonyfa. Ágain lógott a kérdéses boxer, és egy melltartó, nyílván Kate-é, a fa mellett pedig egy bugyi hevert. Castle megborzongott. Fogalma sem volt, hogy kerültek azok oda, de volt egy olyan érzése hogy nem is akarja tudni, valószínűleg jó oka van annak, hogy agya blokkolta az emlékeket. Mivel az este közel sem ivott annyi alkoholt, ami ennyire kiütötte volna.

Felöltözött. Vajon hol lehet Kate? Valószínűleg az őrsön, és valószínűleg nem vágyik Castle társaságára. Máskor a férfi csak azért is bement volna, hogy bosszantsa, de most úgy érezte, hogy jobb lenne hagyni, leülepedni a dolgokat.

Kisétált a konyhába, éhes volt. A hűtőn talált egy cetlit, Kate hagyta.

_Castle, _

_Ha meglátlak ma az őrsön, lelőlek. Ha a lakásomban talállak, akkor talán nem. _

_Katie_

Katie? Miért írta a nevét Katienek? Ahogy a férfi hangosan is kimondta, és egyúttal meg is hallotta, felrémlett neki valami. Ahogy az ágyban fekszik, a nővel… és Katie-nek hívja. Katie pedig nevet.

Tehát a 'Katie' egy jó jel… Remélhetőleg.

Castle-nek ugyan azt súgta az egyik erős ösztöne, hogy meneküljön, ő mégis inkább körül akart nézni a lány lakásán… Tehát megtette.

A nappaliban kezdte, minden fiókba benézett, de sajnos semmi érdekeset nem talált. Egy-két magazin, gyertyák, (miért kell minden nőnek legalább ötven belőlük?) és meg néhány vacak. A tévét tartó szekrény belsejében pedig mindössze egy pár DVD volt. Castle a konyhát meg se nézte, ott sosincs semmi érdekes.

A következő célpont a fürdőszoba volt. Nagy kád, sötét színek, puha törölközők. Hogy lehet valaki lakása ennyire személytelen, titkoktól mentes?

Castle a hálószoba felé vette az irányt. Ott sem talált semmit, leszámítva Kate nagy csipkefehérnemű készletét. És azt a bizonyos egyenruhát… Ki tudja, talán egyszer, ha szerencsés, láthatja a nőn is.

Már éppen kiment volna, amikor észrevett valamit. Egy régi gardrób ajtaja lehetett, nem volt túl nagy, és pont a szobaajtó holtterébe esett. Ha nincs szerencséje észre sem vette volna. Lassan odalépkedet hozzá. Nem tudta miért, de úgy érezte magát, mint ahogy Lucy érezhette magát, mielőtt átlépett Narniába. Kinyitotta az ajtót. A szoba tökéletesen sötét volt. Felkattintotta az apró lámpát.

Egy pillanatra teljesen, és halálosan ledöbbent. A szoba mintha csak egy szentély lett volna – Neki. Kate Beckett egy saját, titkos, Rick Castle szentélyt mondhatott magáénak. Az egyik falnál ált egy könyvespolc, rajta az összes olyan művének keménykötetes kiadása amit Castle hirtelen fel tudott sorolni, sőt, egy-kettő ott volt többször is.

A falakon fotók, újságcikkek. Egyesek a könyveiről szóltak, mások a rendőrségnél végzett munkájáról. Ott volt az a bizonyos cikk is, ami Kate-et a barátnőjének titulálta, a 'barátnő' szó minden egyes alkalommal ki volt húzva szövegkiemelő filctollal.

Az egyik sarokban újságok voltak kupacban, Castle ugyan nem ellenőrizte, de gyanította, hogy azok voltak azok, amikben szintén voltak cikkek, de nem fértek ki a falra.

A maradék helyen pedig egy furcsa, pulpitusszerű asztal állt, rajta a _Storm Warning_ egyik példányával, mintha a Biblia lett volna, úgy volt elhelyezve. Mintha csak az lett volna a szoba fő látványossága. A férfi lassan, félve kinyitotta a könyvet. Az első oldalon meglátta saját kézírását.

_Az elragadó Kate-nek, érzem, hogy egyszer még találkozni fogunk!_

Jól érezte. De valami szemet szúrt neki, ahogy kinyitotta a könyvet. Az oldalon ujjnyomok voltak, mintha ezerszer fogták volna meg, valószínűleg naponta nyitogatta Kate. De akkor, hogy porosodhatott be a borító?

Castle épp ezen gondolkodott, amikor lépteket hallott a háta mögül. Megfordult, és megpróbálta elhagyni az oltárt, de nem volt elég ideje. Ahogy megfordult a döbbent Kate-el találta szemben magát.

A lány arca szép lassan elvörösödött, pontosan úgy festett, mint egy kamasz, akinek az anyja megtalálta a pornó újságait.

- É… é… én… csak…

Castle egyik fele halálosan meg volt rémülve, míg a másiknak ez az egész helyzet szörnyen imponált. És a beképzelt fél kerekedett felül.

- Semmi baj, Kate. Láttam már rosszabbat is. – ugyan mindketten tudták, hogy nem látott, ez mégis megnyugtatta a lányt, valamennyire – Most meséld el szépen, hogy mi az, amit ott bent láttam.

Kate, még mindig fülig pirosan, leült az ágyra. Nagy levegőt vett.

- Minden anyám halála után kezdődött. Apám ragaszkodott, hogy járjak pszichológushoz. A nő, már a nevére sem emlékszem, azt javasolta, kössem le magam, olvassak, vagy nézzek tévét.

Egy szusszanásnyi szünetet tartott, közben a férfi is leült.

- Én elmentem a legközelebbi könyvesboltba, és megvettem az első könyvet, amit találtam.

- Ami az én egyik könyvem volt.

- Ami a te egyik könyved volt. – bólintott a lány – Nem tudom mikor lettem megszállott, de mire észbe kaptam, ott volt az. – bökött a szoba felé, arca olyan volt, mit egy alkoholistáé, aki épp kedvenc italának összetételét ismerteti – Ez egy kicsivel az utolsó Storm könyv előtt volt. A megjelenés napján találkoztunk. Emlékszem, azt terveztem aznap, hogy miután megkapom a könyvet, mert már az első lehetséges alkalommal előrendeltem, egy napot kiveszek, és elolvasom. Aztán megtörtént az a gyilkosság. És találkoztunk.

Kate megint szünetet tartott, nem volt biztos benne, hogy folytassa-e, vagy a férfi a többit már kitalálja. De ha az utóbbit választotta volna, sokat kellett volna várnia, a férfi nem értette meg mire gondolt. Így hét folytatta.

- Ahogy találkoztunk, nagyon nehéz volt. Olyan volt, mint piásnak a sörgyár. Vonzottál, de tudtam, hogy nem tehetem, főleg mert gyanúsított voltál. Aztán, amikor megoldottuk az ügyet, reméltem, hogy sosem találkozunk újra, és tovább imádhatlak, távolról. De aztán Montgomery bejelentette, hogy ott fogsz dolgozni…

- Akkor ezért tiltakoztál annyira?

A lány bólintott.

- Mikor megtudtam, hogy semmit sem tehetek, megpróbáltam nem gondolni rád. És egy idő után működött. És hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem esett jól, hogy rólam írsz. Olyan volt mintha eljött volna értem a hercegem, leszámítva azt az apró szépséghibát, hogy nem vagy az enyém. Eljött a hercegem és együtt vadászunk. – a férfi kuncogott – Aztán tegnap este…

Ez volt az a pont ahol a férfi bólintott.

- Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha elmennél, és sosem beszélnénk erről az egészről, vagy a tegnap estéről. Te többet érdemelsz, mint egy őrült rajongó.

Castle majdnem hangosan felnevetett. Hogy lehet a nő ennyire naiv? Odahajolt, és megcsókolta. Kate szörnyen meglepődött, de visszacsókolt. Amikor egy örökkévalósággal később elváltak ajkaik, a férfi szólalt meg.

- Hagy döntsem el, mit érdemlek!

A lány halkan kuncogott.

- Tényleg nem vagy kiakadva?

Most a férfi nevetett.

- Nem. Most pedig, hadd lássam azt a bizonyos seifuku-t!*

Kate most már hangosan nevetett. Azt viszont nem kérdezte meg, hogy honnan ismeri a férfi a japán szót. Jobb, ha azt a homály fedi.

- Lehet még egy kérdésem?

Kate bólintott.

- Te tudod, hogy kerültek oda a ruháink? – mutatott a férfi a fa felé

Kate arcára széles vigyor ült ki. A férfi füléhez hajolt.

- Az legyen az én titkom, Castle.

**Ha valaki mégis elolvasta volna ezt a szörnyűséget, akkor nagyon, nagyon szépen kérem, hagyjon nekem egy kommentet! Hadd tudjam meg, hogy mennyire lett rossz!  
*Seifuku: A japán iskolai egyenruhák megnevezése, természetesen japánul. Lányoknál általában tengerész stílust tükröz, fiúknál katonai egyenruhákra emlékeztet.**


End file.
